Advances in site investigation techniques have afforded engineers tools to assess the suitability of shallow foundations designs with regards to the reliability under design load cases and economic considerations. Full scale, static load tests have been performed as part of research studies, but do not enjoy widespread use as acceptance criteria for constructed foundations in the profession. The operational expenses are one factor that accounts for the reluctance of engineering professionals to rely on footing load tests. Dynamic load tests provide benefits similar to a full scale load test. A dynamic test method is described using a specially designed apparatus. The apparatus described consists of an easily dismantable steel footing 100 with associated accessories for safely delivering a dynamic load and measurement of the load and footing response. All of the system components in the apparatus are capable of being reused multiple times at different locations and project sites. The associated electronic instrumentation allows direct measurement of the vertical displacement 99 and load pulse at the precision and accuracy required by the engineering profession.